Memories
by Nienna
Summary: Uryû es detallista y observador, siempre lo ha sido. Desde que está con Ichigo, sin embargo, aquello se ha convertido en un mecanismo de defensa más. IchigoxUryû, oneshot.


Ser observador y detallista era su orgullo, sí.

Sin embargo, también era una necesidad. Una medicina para una enfermedad que sabía desarrollaría, un ancla para tiempos de tormenta que se avecinaban, nubes que en cualquier momento podían asomarse en su horizonte sin darle tiempo de hacer otro preparativo más que intentar resistir en el lugar donde estaba.

¿Cómo era que le llamaban? ¿Felicidad? Sí. A eso se aferraría, y esperaba que pesase toneladas, las que fueran suficientes para mantenerlo allí.

Allí, en la cordura.

Desde que era capaz de recordar, la soledad había ocupado una gran parte de su vida. Y toda la frase no era más que un eufemismo para decir que no había tenido nada más que vacío a su alrededor por espacios tan prolongados que le habían permitido colarse en su interior.

Por eso, matar Hollows nunca había significado un problema moral. Él conocía el vacío tanto como un humano podía conocerlo y, si a ese nivel le parecía casi insoportable, cualquier solución al verdadero hueco que un Hollow sobrellevaba era válida.

Si su abuelo hubiese estado vivo, por supuesto, otra habría sido la historia. Seguramente el niño curioso, servicial y tierno que solía ser jamás se hubiese ido en primer lugar. Solo habría mutado a una forma más madura mientras continuaba aprendiendo de su maestro.

Ichigo siempre le recriminaba lo insípida de su habitación. Quejándose de lo fría y blanca que era, se resistía cuanto podía a poner un pie en ella. Muchas veces, claro está, otro remedio no le quedaba. El Quincy vivía solo y era muchísimo más fácil explicarle a la soledad que eran novios que a sus hermanas y a su padre, allá en la calidez de su hogar.

- ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerla parecer tan inhóspita? Masoquista de mierda – lo había reñido no hace muchos días, posando sin nada de ceremonia un portarretrato naranja chillón en su mesita de luz.

Desde la foto, lo saludaban todo el extraño grupo que conformaban sus compañeros de clase más cercanos; Asano escandalizado por salir en el mismo cuadro que el nerd del aula, Misuiro propinándole un nada disimulado puntapié en la pantorrilla para callarlo, Chad asegurándose de que se comportaran dentro de lo posible, Inoue y Arisawa riéndose de un comentario de Kuchiki e Ichigo con su sempiterno ceño fruncido justo en el centro con una mueca en lugar de una sonrisa, todo por estar reclamando exasperado sobre qué tan difícil podría ser para ocho adolescentes estarse quietos por medio segundo. Uryû recordaba bien el momento en que había sido tomada, especialmente porque se encontraba afanado terminando su último bordado para el club de costura cuando un conocido e impetuoso brazo lo había arrastrado hasta donde estaban. Y, si bien la algarabía ya estaba presente, su presencia había sido como un catalizador. Habían tardado más de cinco minutos para una sola toma.

Al día siguiente, todos habían exigido ver la bendita fotografía. El Shinigami había aducido con extrema parquedad que 'no había salido bien' porque todos eran peores que nenes de jardín, dando por cerrado el asunto. Acomodándose los lentes, Uryû luchó por disimular que en realidad había salido perfecta pero que no era un recuerdo hecho para ellos.

Era para él.

Recordaba la primera vez que Ichigo había caído en su obsesión por fijarse hasta en la más mínima cosa, en que él era mejor que un almanaque de fechas ya que almacenaba hora, clima, ambiente, personas y absolutamente todo cuanto jugara un papel.

- ¿No me ayudas a buscar una cinta de pelo de Yuzu? Es rosa, creo. O blanca, quizá – había dicho, revolviendo estanterías en la clínica – Para variar la usó Rukia y es su favorita.  
- Es rosa malva y Kuchiki la dejó sobre tu escritorio hace tres días cuando regresamos del colegio – había respondido inmediatamente, sin siquiera observar lo que hacía el mayor de los Kurosaki – Sólo la usó para gimnasia, deberías llevarla a un lugar donde pueda comprarse las suyas si no quieres que use las de tus hermanas, ¿no te parece?  
- ¿Qué diablos es el rosa malva? – boquiabierto, había negado él solo antes que pudiera contestarle – No, olvídalo, no me importa. Lo que sí me importa es, ¿CÓMO PUEDES ACORDARTE DE ESO?  
- No me alces la voz, Kurosaki – subiéndose los lentes al saber descubierta su manía, había intentado disimular - ¿Cómo puedes no fijarte en lo que lleva días sobre tu escritorio? ¿Tan poco lo usas? No te hacía tan burro.  
- Los exámenes ya pasaron – se había defendido su compañero, ahondando su fruncimiento de cejas – Además, ¿qué, no puedo estudiar en mi cama?  
- Qué hábitos de estudio tan sanos. ¿Qué aprendiste últimamente, dolores de espalda o cuánto tardas en quedarte dormido?  
- Quincy engreído, bastardo – casi tumbándolo sobre el mostrador, el de cabello anaranjado había lanzado una risotada antes de morderle el cuello con entusiasmo - ¿Por qué no me enseñas tus _hábitos de estudio_, eh?  
- I-Ichigo – jadeando, había intentando en vano apartarlo, ¡estaban en medio de la clínica después de todo! - ¿Te has vuelto loco? Aquí no.  
- Oh, vamos – sin ceder un ápice, había tratado de calmarlo con besos suaves por el rostro – Es domingo, la clínica no abre y papá salió con las chicas. ¿Qué tiene de malo?  
- ¿¡Qué tiene de malo! – había chillado al menos una escala más alto que lo normal - ¡Podrían volver en cualquier momento! ¡Y es la clínica de tu padre!  
- Aguafiestas – como si se lo estuviera esperando, no había insistido más, comenzando a dar zancadas flojas hacia la cocina – Más vale que me prepares algo rico de almuerzo, entonces.  
- Shinigami muerto de hambre, eres un interesado.

Uryû podía casi palpar su sonrisa socarrona frente a él, tal como entonces, mientras continuaban discutiendo por pequeñeces, sulfurándose poco a poco y mutuamente hasta que terminaron en la alcoba del de cabello tan llamativo, aprovechando la privacidad que pocas veces tenían.

Sacudió la cabeza, concentrándose en el retrato, el único elemento que daba vida a su habitación. De continuar recordando, llegaría a la parte en donde la sensación pecaminosa de despertarse entre las sábanas equivocadas, en casa de una familia unida y decente, en brazos de un muchacho que podía conseguir algo mucho, muchísimo mejor le embargaría. Y no quería eso, no.

La sensación no era mejor cuando sucedía en su casa. No obstante, Ichigo lo conocía bien, mejor de lo que le gustaba admitir. Él podía no ser tan detallista, pero veía lo esencial, lo verdaderamente importante. Jamás se había ido antes de que él despertara, no había habido una sola ocasión en la que lo dejase solo luego de momentos tan íntimos para que se sintiera aún peor al respecto.

- Estoy aquí porque quiero, tonto – le repetía cada vez, besando sus sienes antes de volver a colocarle sus gafas con delicadeza - ¿Cuándo lo vas a entender?  
- Lo siento – se disculpaba, asqueado de sí mismo, espantado con la posibilidad de hacer sentir mal a Ichigo – Lo sé, es solo que…  
- ¿Qué, a ver? – pegando su nariz a la suya, sosteniendo su cintura con firmeza, suspiraba, escondiendo su faz en su cuello luego – Debería golpearte, de verdad, desearía que me dieran ganas, porque te lo mereces. Siempre me prometes que dejarás de maquinarte con esto, y es mentira, una jodida mentira.  
- ¡Pégame si te atreves! – saltando como aceite hirviendo, escogía los momentos menos oportunos para dárselas de hombre. Intentaba en cada ocasión soltarse, pataleando y retorciéndose, pero no había manera de que su escuálido físico pudiera con el bien torneado del otro - ¡Lo siento si no puedo creer que no podrías estar con alguien mejor, con una chica, para empezar! ¡Lo siento si te cansas de repetirme lo mismo siempre, pero nadie te lo está pidiendo, así que ahórratelo si quieres!  
- Oi, oi, tsk… - forcejeando tanto físicamente como para ser escuchado, el Shinigami recurría a besarlo con frenesí hasta lograr recuperar su atención - ¿Acaso no podrías estar tú también con alguien mejor, con una chica y todo eso? Si quieres-  
- ¡Pero no quiero!  
- ¡Bueno, yo tampoco!

Aferrándose al retrato con nudillos emblanquecidos, Uryû cerró los ojos. Ichigo tenía razón; era un masoquista. No era extraño que reviviera más momentos amargos que dulces, para él no tenía sentido recordar solo lo bueno. Llegaba un momento en que la dulzura no podía ya saborearse con la lengua empalagosa y algo agrio era el remedio para volver a apreciarla de a sorbos pequeños y medidos.

- Aun así, podrías hacerlo mucho mejor – pronunció en voz alta a nadie en especial – Podrías encontrar a alguien que estuviera siempre a tu lado y que no te causara tantas molestias, ni siquiera tendrías que buscar demasiado. Verías que a tu alrededor están esas personas que te merecen más que yo, Ichigo.

_Y sé que te darás cuenta, eventualmente_, continuó en sus pensamientos, incapaz de vociferarlo, _sé que verás que junto a uno de ellas es con quien debes estar._

Separó sus párpados, sintiendo sus ojos humedecidos. Miró la foto que ya había memorizado y deseó tener otras, pero sabía que era demasiado tímido como para tomar algunas por sí mismo o para pedir más.

Y es que a veces su memoria no era suficiente, pues su cabeza siempre lo guiaba por los recuerdos crudos, como recordándole que él jamás tendría el 'paquete completo', que en cuanto el naranja se desluciera tendría que convivir otra vez con su familiar vacío y todos sus recuerdos no alcanzarían a colorear su cuarto, ni a rellenar los espacios de su vida. Que la marea se lo llevaría lejos, lo más profundo posible donde solo reconocería a la locura como guía.

- Quincy melodramático – chasqueando la lengua para que terminara de convencerse que, sí, su novio estaba allí frente a él, el Shinigami esbozó una sonrisa torcida - ¿No me cuentas la obra que estás viendo dentro de esa mente retorcida que tienes?

Alzando las manos en señal de paz al ver su expresión horrorizada, el recién llegado optó por explicarse un poco.

- Estabas distraído y quería darte una sorpresa, así que me aproveché – alargando un paquete rectangular hacia él, fijó la vista en sus zapatos, sonrojándose de súbito – S-Si no te gusta está bien.

Abriendo sin rasgar el papel de regalo, creyó alucinar al toparse con una nítida fotografía de los dos caminando hacia la escuela en una mañana fría. Ichigo, apenas ruborizado, usando una de sus bufandas, mientras lo mantenía cerca tomándolo de la mano. Uryû recordaba esa mañana bien. Era tan temprano que ni él había encontrado pretextos para negar el contacto. Le había parecido que alguien los vigilaba, mas la presencia era tan sutil que no quiso aguar el momento.

- La tomó Chad, uh… se lo tuve que contar – rascándose el cuero cabelludo y desviando la vista, intentó justificarse – No dirá nada, no te preocupes.  
- Sé que no lo hará – acariciando el vidrio con sus dedos, palpó el lugar en la cama junto a él y apenas tuvo a Ichigo a su costado lo rodeó con sus brazos – Gracias.  
- Ya te traeré más – prometió con voz tersa cerca de su oído, estrechándolo también – Le pedí al idiota de Asano que tome fotos espontáneas esta semana. Alguna decente le saldrá.  
- ¿Pero por qué?  
- Porque no puede ser que un diseñador tenga la habitación más aburrida de la historia – sentenció con gravedad, para agregar suavemente después - Y porque te gustan, ¿no?  
- No deberías… - guardó silencio, pensando que al menos le debía esconder sus dudas y certezas y simplemente agradecerle – Sí, me gustan.  
- Escucha, Uryû – habló Ichigo de pronto, separándose apenas y tomando su mentón de modo que todo lo que conseguía abarcar su campo visual eran sus ojos miel – No me molestas, en lo más mínimo, y creo que solo yo puedo escoger a la persona con la que quiero estar, después de todo. Y ya escogí, así que tienes dos opciones. O lo aceptas o te hago aceptarlo. ¿Cuál vas a escoger?  
- Esas no son dos opciones – le peleó, rozando sus labios. Sabía que él conocía la respuesta, de todas formas - ¿Has visto muchas películas de gangsters de bajo presupuesto, Kurosaki?  
- Tal vez. ¿Sabes lo que hacen con los insolentes, Ishida?  
- Los arrojan al mar.  
- Antes de eso.  
- Los torturan.  
- Exacto – dando por terminada la conversación, lo tumbó sobre la cama sujetándolo de los brazos con una mueca depredadora – Ahora vas a ver, I-shi-da.  
- ¿Es una fantasía tuya, Ku-ro-sa-ki? – sonrió con suficiencia - ¿Quieres que grite y clame piedad o que te pida más?  
- Ya vas a ver cómo terminas haciendo ambas, Quincy sabelotodo, incrédulo de porquería.

Riendo mientras el Shinigami hacía lo que sin dudas era una pésima imitación de salvajismo intentando desabotonar su camisa con dedos que eran siempre torpes con las telas, pero delicados en cuanto tocaban su piel, pensó que quizá un poco de cauto optimismo no le vendría mal. A largo plazo sería un mal más grande y las probabilidades de que se arrepintiera eran demasiadas, pero quizá estaba simplemente exagerando, como era su costumbre. Si podía seguir archivando recuerdos indefinidamente, alimentándose de ellos y del presente, entonces el porvenir era un sinsentido del que no valía la pena preocuparse.


End file.
